The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
In related art, a sewing machine is known that is provided with a display portion and an input portion and that is capable of performing embroidery sewing. The sewing machine of the related art displays a pattern to be sewn on the display portion. The sewing machine can edit the displayed pattern in accordance with operations on the input portion by a user.